


Lydia's Arc

by Jupanuma



Series: Do You Believe In Curses? [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Death, Diary/Journal, Kind of like Hugirashi:When They Cry, New in Town, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupanuma/pseuds/Jupanuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having abusive parents that are get divorced, moving to a new town, and falling in love for the first time in your life. Some of these things happen to everyone, but to me, all this has happens. This is my story of my life in a new town. “I will do anything to make my love fall for me, even if I have to kill.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. November 1, 2011

Dear Dairy,

My parents are fighting again. This time they are planning to get a divorce. My mom is making me go with her to a small town in Colorado Springs, Co, and finish my last year of high school there. The school I’m going to go to is called CIVA. I don’t what to go to a new school for my last year of school. I want to stay here with my friends, and graduate with them, but my parents don’t care at all. They think that I can’t think for myself. They always make decisions for me. I HATE IT! I am my own person, so let me be myself, but no. I have to be a proper girl, which has to be popular, nice, and polite. That is not me at all (or at least some of it). I wish that I could just be myself. I would get to play outside without my parents watching me like an eagle. They think that I can’t defend myself, and I need to be protected. I’m not some little girl that is 5 years old, I’m 18!  I would get to hang out with my friend’s non-stop. I would be able to go to school without a bodyguard. I would be able to be a normal girl and get to flirt with boy, but no! My parents want to protect me too much, that I can’t even do anything. I get woken up and then eat breakfast, I get driven to school, have a whole school day with a bodyguard around, driven home, and then get stuck in my room for the rest of the night. Now you see why I hate this. I can’t do anything for myself. Well I should start to pack. I’m leaving for Colorado tomorrow.


	2. November 2, 2011

Dear Diary,

Today is my first day in Colorado. So far, I hate it here. It is cold, and there is snow all over the ground. Because I don’t start school till next week, me and my mom when shopping for clothes. I hate shopping for clothes. My mom always picks out these really girly pink dresses, and I don’t even like dresses. My favorite color is black, but my mom won’t let me wear black things. She thinks it is saying I support the devil, but I don’t. I just like the color. She thinks if I’m girly, then more people will like me. But pink is such an ugly color. I don’t get why people like this color at all. After we got clothes for winter, my mom dragged me to go to different stores to find new furniture for our new house. I felt like I was dying. My mom picked at least 3 different brown couches at 2 different stores, but the one she bought, I thought, was the ugliest brown couch that you could ever find. She also picked a light brown paint color, and she said that every room would be painted with this color, except my room would be a light pink paint color. Then we bought 3 different Televisions, 1 for my room, 1 of my mom’s room, and the last 1 for the living room. At this point I thought we would be about done, but NO! We also had to buy 20 or so pictures. If you were in my position you would want someone to kill you. We got home about 7:00 p.m. We were out and about for 12 hours! When we got home, my mom went straight to the kitchen table and grabbed her cigarettes and started to smoke right in the house. I was about to go to my room, because I don’t like the smell of smoke, and my mom gets really mean when she smokes. “Where do you think you are going?” my mom said  
“I was going to my room.” I said with this innocent smile.  
“NO! You have to take everything out of the car, and put them away.”  
“Yes mother.” I turned and started to head to the car to take things out of it. When I got outside I sat on the porch and cried. This always happens. I just want to die in a corner, and never have anyone find me. Well I got to put things away, and if I don’t do it soon, my mom will hit me. After that I had to go without dinner, and when straight to my new room. “I hate this life”, is what I think before I’m about to fall asleep.


	3. November 3, 2011

Dear Dairy,

I wake up, and found that my mom went out, so I was stuck cleaning the house all day. In her note it said that I had to wait for the cable guy, make dinner, and clean the whole house. It took me about 7 hours cleaning the house, and the cable guy never showed up. My mom didn’t come home until dinner was ready, which was at 5 or so. When she did come home, she had a guy with her. I didn’t like him, but I didn’t say anything. I got yelled at for the cable guy not showing, my mom also didn’t like the dinner I made. Then she went to the bathroom to throw it up, the guy she brought home, took 1 of the plates I just washed and threw it on the ground for it to break. My mom came back into the room, she came up and slapped me, then yelled “Those where expensive.” She didn’t even care that I got cut by the plate at all. I was used to this though. My mom would always bring guys home that would love to see me get hurt. I’m also used to pain too, because I use to cut myself, and my parents would beat me (they still do). After I cleaned up the broken plate, and cleaned the dishes, I went to my room. I made sure that I locked the door, because the men my mom would bring home would try to have sex with me, and I don’t need that to happen to me. I had to also find something to stop the bleeding without having my mom seeing it. I found a white cloth, which I wrapped around my leg. “I will have to take it off before I go downstairs.” I said to myself.


	4. November 4, 2011

Dear Dairy,

When I woke up, my leg was killing me. I took off the homemade bandage and looked at my now black, swollen leg. The cut was a nasty black, around a dark red scab. I will have to find a way to go get medication for this. I looked for some long non-tight pants. I quietly walked down the stairs, but I still woke my mom up. “Hay! Where do you think you are going!?” my mom yelled as I started to open the door.  
“I just wanted to get some fresh air,” I said turning around to see my mom behind me. She had a look that could turn you into stone and kill you all at once. My mom lifted her hand and slapped me across the face. My head hit the door and I blanked out for a second. I was woken up by my mom punching me all over. It was about 5 or so minutes before my mom stopped punching me, and she just walked away. I sat in the corner or the room until the pain left. After that, I just sat in my room the rest of the night. I didn’t even go down to get anything to eat, because I know my mom was still in a bad mood from getting woken up.


	5. November 5, 2011

Dear Dairy,

Today was a great day. I woke up with the smell of chocolate pancakes. I jumped out of bed, and got dressed. I ran down the stairs to see that my mom was cooking!

“Morning.” She said in a sweet voice.

“Good morning mother.” I said in a voice that was as beautiful as any singer in the world. When my mother looked up, she saw all the bruises and cuts that was all over my body, and ran up to me. “Are you ok!?” she said in a worried voice. I didn’t even say anything, because I know what is going on. My mom has a split personality. This is the mother that loved me, but she only came out rarely. The one that beats me is her gangster self (she used to be in a gang when she was younger). She also has 2 other personalities, but they almost never come out. It is mostly my gangster mother. That is why I get beat, and she doesn’t care, but this mother is my favorite. I can talk to her about almost anything. The only thing I can’t talk to her about is who beats me. She took me to the doctors in this new town, and I had to explain it to him. My new doctor gave me pain killers, and said that I have to be careful. If anything happens like this again, that I should come to him right away.


	6. November 6, 2011

Dear Dairy,

Today was a horrible day. It started out with my mom walking me up, and what does she tell me “I wet the bed.” Shoot! Now I have to take care of one of my mother’s split personalities. This one is called Lucy. She is a 3 year old girl. This one is the rarest to see out of the 4 personalities she has. I learned how to take care of a kid though (even if she is actually 39). After I changed the sheets, and gave her a bath, I had to make breakfast. Then I had her play inside the house, but she tried to leave 4 or 5 times in an hour. Then she finally had a nap, and I fell asleep too. She woke me up again to say the same thing happened. I then had to make lunch and dinner, and call everyone who was going to see my mom and tell them that she was a little sick. When she finally went to sleep for the last time, I walked to my bed. I’m so tired, and I have to wake up early for school too. I hope tomorrow will be a better day than this.


	7. November 7, 2011

Dear Dairy,

I had to get up early and pack for my new life at school. I had to get there before 7:45. They said that I didn’t need to pack anything, but I wanted to just in case. My mom dropped me off at school, and I went to the office. In the office there was this really nice girl named Lilly. Lilly was waiting for me! I never had anyone do that in my entire life. She was the one that showed me around. She showed me where my entire classroom would be, and how to open my locker. She even showed me how to do some homework that I didn’t understand. As the day went on, I started to meet some new people. I meet this girl named Kali. She was nice but hyper. She also loved the color black. I told her I did too, but my mom didn’t let me wear it. We became friend right away. Then in my last class of the day, I meet this guy that I fell in love with right away. His name is Merrick. He was really cool. He did sword fighting, and would be able to protect anyone and everyone because of it. He had a friend named Ian, that Kali loved, but I didn’t see why. He was alright, but He wasn’t as cool as Merrick. Ian did the same thing Merrick did, but Merrick had this aura around him that made him … well I don’t know how to explain it. The only problem was Merrick had a girlfriend. His girlfriend was Lilly. I was shocked when I found out. Then the bell rang, school was over. I walked to my mom’s car, and what the first thing that come out of her mouth is “Why are you late?” I told her that the bell just rang, and I came outside as fast as possible. She didn’t like that answer. She said “If you are ever late again, then you will have to walk home.” Ok was the only thing that came out of my mouth. She didn’t even ask how my first day of school was. I knew that it would be a long week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So story time. I was planning on changing my updates to Monday, but by the time I realized it was Monday, it was really late at night. Apparently my brain is wired to Tuesdays are update days. So I'm leaving updates to Tuesdays.


	8. November 8, 2011

Dear Dairy,

I had a weird dream last night. It was about Lilly. She looked like a pure white angel. She had long pure white wings, and a white robe. She comes up to me with a smile on her face, and then pulls out a knife, and stabs me in the heart. I woke up sweating all over. That is when I know that I had to kill her before she kills me. The rest of the day was great day. I just have to get closer to Lilly so I can figure out her weakness, so I can kill her, and then I can have Merrick to myself.


	9. November 9, 2011

Dear Dairy,

Today I found out that Lilly hated, I mean really hated, people that said like a lot. It just bugs her to no end. I just have to figure out how to work that into killing her, but the day over all was good. I had to do a speech about anything I wanted, and I picked gay marriage. Everyone liked my speech, even though most people don’t agree with it. I also got to meet Kali after school for a little bit. She said that she would help me with my homework, and told me that if I even needed help with anything just give her a call. She gave me her number too. The 1stnumber I got since I moved here. My mom was in a good mood today too. She said that she found a new job and her boss wanted to go out with her. She said that she was going out with her boss on a date, and I would have to make dinner for myself, even though I always do. She said that she would be home before midnight, but wouldn’t be home any earlier. Finally, I got the house to myself. I decided to invite Kali, Lilly, and Merrick over and have a party, but I was hopping Lilly would be the only one to make it, but everyone could make it. We all watched some horror movies and ate popcorn. Then everyone went home. It was a fun night.


	10. November 10, 2011

Dear Dairy,

I figured out how I’m going to kill Lilly. I think the best way and most violent way is to remove her heart from her body while she is still alive. That way I can still watch her in pain. I just have to find a way to get her by herself and a place to kill her at, but I will figure it out soon. My mom got home later then she said she would, so I have to walk to school today. I have to leave about 45 minutes earlier then I normally do, so I can get to school on time. When I finally got we had a free day. A free day is when you can go to any class and have fun with your friends, but you can’t leave early. So I got to hang out with Kali and, the one she had a crush on, Ian. Ian was from the classroom next to ours. He was silly, but fun to hang out with. My mom called the school about 2 pm and said that she wouldn’t be able to pick me up, and to see if I could go to a friend’s house. Finally the perfect time to kill Lilly. Lilly said that her parents wouldn’t be home until 5 or 6, so it would be alright to come over. So we went to her house, it was close to school, and I just had to find the right time to do it. When we got to the house it was a giant house. She told me that her dad was a millionaire when he was little, and they still had money from it. The kitchen was just as big and every other room in the house. I noticed a large, sharp butcher knife on the counter, so I picked it up and asked Lilly to turn around. She did and I stabbed her right next to the heart so she wouldn’t die right away. Her screams echoed the room. Her blood went everywhere as I carved out her heart. By the time her heart was no longer attached to her body, she fell silent. Finally I killed the person that was in the way of my love. Now I just have to wash my hands, and hide the knife and her non-beating heart. I hide them in the park on my way home. Then I went home, and acted like nothing happened.


	11. November 11, 2011

Dear Dairy,

Today Lilly’s death was on the news. My mom gave me money to go to the store to buy flowers to give to her funeral. They said that her funeral would be this Saturday, and if you can please make it. My day at school was fine, but everyone was sad that Lilly died. Even Merrick was sad, and because he was sad it made me sad. So I went to the store after school, and bought my favorite types of flowers, because I didn’t know what she liked. Then I went to Lilly’s house to give the family my regards to them. I acted like I was sad about her death, but I really wasn’t. After they had their say, I went home and made dinner. My mom wasn’t happy that I came home later then I was going to, and punched me in the face. I thought that because I made dinner she would be happy, but that just made her even madder. After dinner, she ripped my clothes off, and throws me outside in the cold night air. She made me sit out there for close to an hour before she let me come back inside. UGH! It is so cold outside in the middle of winter. Even if there is no snow on the ground it is still cold. I wish I could just kill my mom sometimes, but then I would have to live with my dad, and I would hate that too.


	12. November 12, 2011

Dear Diary,

School was canceled today because of Lilly’s funeral. Well almost everything was closed. Maybe 1 or 2 things where open but that was it. Lilly’s funeral was really long, everyone who wanted to say a little speech about how great she was, and how they would miss her. When it got to me (or at lest my turn if I wanted to say anything) I said I’m sorry, and that was it. After everyone said something they had a little feast to say thank you to everyone that came. Then Merrick came up to me with a drink, handed it to me, and asked me “Why did you say sorry to her?” I was shocked that someone (let alone Merrick) would ask me that. So I had to lie. I took a drink, to give myself something to think about what I was going to say, and said “Because I was the last person that see her before she died. So I’m sorry that I could stop the murderer.”  
“You are a horrible liar. You killed her didn’t you?”  
“Even if I did kill her, you have no proof.”  
“I will find proof that you killed her. Even if I have to wait 10 or 20 years before I have proof.”  
“Whatever. I KNOW you won’t find any proof, so go ahead and try to find proof.” Then Merrick walked away. After that the day was quiet and boring. I didn’t do anything at all.


	13. November 13, 2011

Dear Diary,

Today is Sunday. I don’t have to do anything at all. My mom is out, and I can do anything I want. I decided to go to the park, and then to Kali’s house. It was the first time that I had gone to Kali’s house, but I don’t care. This town is small, and I want to do something today. Kali said on Friday that I could come over anytime I wanted too. When I finally got to her house (I got lost a few times) and she said that it was great that I came over. We played board games, made lots of yummy food, and watched T.V. By the time I left her house, it was already dark outside. Kali asked if she wanted to walk home together, and I said sure. So we walked, and ended up by Lilly’s house. The weird thing about the house was that none of the lights where on. So we went to go see why, but when we got to the house all the lights turned on. We got scared and ran almost all the way to my house. That was creepy. Then I turn around to see Merrick behind me. I screamed, and then ran. When I looked back he was gone, then I stopped running only to see Merrick right in front of me. “You! You killed Lilly!” screamed Merrick  
“I … I didn’t do anything like that.” I stuttered  
“LIAR!” I jumped when he said that. I ran right past Merrick. I ran, ran as fast as I could. I didn’t look back, until I got to my house. I opened the door, and slammed it shut. Then my mom yelled at me for being late and waking her up. Then I went to my room, and looked out the window, to see Merrick outside starting at me with red demon eyes.


	14. November 14, 2011

Dear Dairy,

I fell horrible today. When I woke up, I had a horrible stomach ache, and my head felt like it was going to split. Then I walked downstairs to tell my mom, but she wasn’t home. My mom let me a note, saying “I left with the one I love. I don’t think I will ever see you again.” Really, my mom just had to do that. I’m sick, and my mom’s not coming home anytime soon. My head is hurting with pain. I then start to throw up blood. This isn’t normal, but I can’t go to the doctor or anything. I just have to deal with it.


	15. Police Report: November 15, 2011

My name is Mr. Dineen, today we found Lydia King dead. She looked like she took Cyanide poison. We don’t know how, but we think she took it at the funeral of Lilly. I don’t know why, but we found Lydia’s dairy, and it told us that she was the one that killed Lilly, and where she also gave us a hint to where and when she killed Lilly. I don’t know why, but I’m sure that it had to do something about Merrick. We wanted to talk to Merrick about it, be we can’t seem to find him. No one has seen him leave, but he is not in the town anymore. This was also written in blood on the floor next to Lydia “My name is Rosa, and I will kill anyone and everyone that gets in my way!” who is Rosa though. No one in the town has heard of her.


End file.
